


Photograph

by Silver_Wraith



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Eventual Smut, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Modeling, Moving, Platonic Relationships, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Wraith/pseuds/Silver_Wraith
Summary: The routine in the Ohmega Photo Studio changes drastically when Ryan discovers what his next project entails...





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> People seemed really interested in this when I mentioned it on my blog, so here you go!

Ryan was late. It frequently happened on Mondays, and considering the time he arrived home from the bar where he met some friends for a few drinks, it was obvious that he would find himself running through the people on the sidewalk until he finally got to his studio. He cursed himself for setting the alarm off that morning and rummaged inside his bag, making sure he got the equipment required for the upcoming photo shoot. It was an important client in the fashion business, and even though he wasn't used to that kind of work, it shouldn't be much different than getting the best light and angles like he did with all his previous projects.

Sometimes he didn’t know how even with so many slips, he still managed to become such a well-known name in studio photography. Mark, his personal assistant, would always say it was the quality of the pictures, which was true, but like any other artist, he many times doubted his own talent. Mostly, he just assumed his clients had low standards, but he was still glad to be progressing in his career and doing different types of shooting, for too much of the same could get boring quickly.

Walking through the front door, he was greeted by his loyal employee who approached him with a somewhat intriguing expression on the face. He also noticed a group of people around someone, who Ryan assumed was the model that was assigned to wear the latest trends. He sighed in relief for he wasn't as late as he thought he was, so he could still have his reputation intact, knowing some clients could be very harsh when the service wasn't done in the scheduled time.

“Man, when they said they were in the fashion business, I didn't know this was what they meant by it.” Mark pointed out, bringing the curiosity out of his boss. Ryan didn’t know how it would be any different from taking family pictures or any other sort of photoshoot he had done in the past. He couldn’t be more wrong about it, and Mark did warn him. “At least they threw in big money for something like this.”

“Quit whining, dude. What is so bad about it anyway? It’s not like they will be naked or anything,” The photographer replied with a small laugh at the improbability of his own words.

“Are you sure? Because that’s exactly what it feels like.”

Ryan then was finally able to look at what he was going to work with, he almost dropped his camera, gladly its strap was already over his head so the expensive equipment just hung from his neck. He was looking at a man, just in a pair of red plaid boxer briefs and with his muscular body oiled up. Even if it was just a thin layer, the studio lightning made the bulges even more pronounced, which made Ryan bite his lower lip at the sight. Mark wasn’t exaggerating and even though it would just require him to press a button, the landscape he was supposed to capture certainly had a pleasingly sexual tone to it.

“Careful with that drooling, Ohm. It might get on the camera.” Mark’s teasing broke the photographer out of his trance, who pushed his assistant away, trying to not show his clearly impressed expression.

“Fuck off, Gorilla. Is the set ready?”

“Yeah, I didn’t even need to do anything. They even brought that bed we haven’t used in years from the back room and put it together because they said they need a more home-like scenery.” As soon as that sentence came to an end, Ryan looked at the furniture set up in the space used for the photo shoot and couldn’t help but gulp dryly. He was used to taking pictures of pets, children, couples… Now, he would have to cope with a half-naked man, doing poses on a bed, and all that was left to do was hope to be professional about it.

“You Ryan?” The unknown voice made the studio owner forget everything and feel a shiver run up and down his spine for a split second. He turned his attention to the model that now stood right in front of him with an enchanting smile framed by a thick beard and holding his hand out so they could properly meet. “I’m Luke Patterson. Underwear model, as if it wasn’t obvious.”

“Oh, hum… Nice to meet you. Yeah, I’m Ryan.” The shorter male could feel his pants get tighter as soon as he felt the strong grip against his own hand, mind drifting to what it could do if it grasped him in other places. “And, uh, I’m the photographer, as if it also wasn’t obvious.”

“Sweet! Can we start then? I have so many of those to wear, and the sooner we finish this first set, the more time I can spend at the gym to get pumped up for the next shoot.” Luke clapped his hands and rubbed them together. The movement made his pecs ripple and it was almost like he was trying to hypnotize the photographer with their motion, before he placed his hands on his hips.

“Yeah… We can start. Whenever you’re ready.”

With another smile and a nod, Luke made his way to the bed in the center of the room. The photographer took his time to admire the backside of his next project with clear arousal while watching those hips swaying slightly, thanks to the tough walking style of the model. The bed creaked once Luke climbed on the mattress by kneeling on it, before placed his left hand behind his head while hooking the thumb of his right one into the waistband of the stylish undergarment.

The aesthetics in the pose made Ryan doubt he would be able to withstand the amount of manliness that was being showcased right before his impressionable hazel eyes much longer. He surely was admiring the view, but he secretly wished he could do it alone, instead of in front of the crew responsible for preparing Luke for the shots. He then positioned the camera in front of his face and looked through the viewfinder, making sure the angle was right. As he pressed the shutter button, he could swear Luke winked at him, milliseconds before the flash signalized that the picture was taken.

“Did he just wink at you?” Mark’s questioning did confirm the photographer’s suspicions but he wasn’t going to ever assert that to his loyal assistant.

“It was probably the flash.”

“Yeah, right. The flash. Whatever you say, boss…”

A couple of hours passed, and there was no better way to describe that photo session other than a pleasurable torture. Ryan felt like he was window shopping, but instead of wanting the underwear he was taking promotional pictures of, he yearned for the man wearing it. The poses didn't help either. Many times, he found himself fighting his own body so his arousal wouldn't show in the front of his pants because of the prominent bulge inside the various models of undergarments Luke wore. No matter the design or the print, the size of what was underneath the fabric was undoubtedly impressive.

Whenever the model changed his pose, Ryan could feel himself getting light-headed as his blood trailed southwards. Keeping focused was a hard task between the shots, and he was glad that Luke often had to stop and get changed to another pair of briefs or boxers for a couple of minutes, without his eyes being filled with the personification of testosterone. The fear of any of the crew or even Luke himself noticing his arousal was real, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

He thought the lunch break would mostly help set his mind straight, considering he and Mark usually ate at a nearby restaurant. He wasn’t much of a fan of food himself, but the company of his assistant made him comfortable enough to enjoy a meal before going back to his studio. This time, his return to his workplace couldn’t have been more surprising. He did expect to see Luke in an artistically designed underwear, but what he ended up witnessing managed to be even worse.

“Fuck you all. Can’t believe I fell for it.” Luke’s complaint didn’t sound like he was in fact bothered by the situation he found himself in. Apparently, someone thought it would be funny to pull a prank and give the manly individual a pair of panties that was so tight, it barely covered the well-defined butt and pronounced manhood. “You know, you could have asked if you wanted to see me like that. No need to hide your feelings.”

While watching the model joke about his own further exposure, Ryan bit his lower lip once he noticed how the fabric of the delicate lingerie looked like it was about to rip. He internally screamed for it to happen right away or for Luke to change into something less vulgar already, for he didn’t know if he would be able to contain himself if the first one did happen. He had to sit down on one of the chairs near the entrance of his studio for the way his erection was pounding inside his painfully tight jeans.

“You ok, man?” Mark questioned his boss, sitting down as well, with his hand on his friend’s back.

“I’m fine… Might’ve been something I ate.” The photographer’s reply was low as he watched the long-bearded male throw a proper pair of boxers over his left shoulder before whistling his way into the room he had been using to change himself for the past hours.

“Told you to go easy on the burrito.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you did.”

For another hour, Ryan found himself getting more and more uncomfortable around the man whose appearance led to him imagining all sorts of scenarios involving him submitting to Luke, being told to strip him down, ordered to pleasure him, being pinned down on any surface, spread open and pounded so hard he can feel it for days. He only stopped his sinful train of thought when the said man called out for him after another pic was taken.

“Hey, Ryan. Can I take a look? I think I blinked.” The long-bearded one requested, but before the other could answer, Luke was already strolling in his direction. The loud barefoot steps signalized the dread the photographer possessed as the other smoothly approached him with his ever-charming smile.

“Uh, sure. Here.” Ryan held out the camera so the taller male could see the latest shot through the LCD display.

“Goddammit, I blinked!” Luke’s curse was the least of the professional's problems, for as the muscular figure stood behind him, looking over his shoulder, Ryan felt a calloused hand lay on top of his strong one, to guide the camera to make the preview clearer to model’s eyes. “I look good though. I doubt you took pics of someone hotter than me, am I right, Ryan?”

“I-I... I’m not really, I mean...”

“Chill out dude. I'm just kidding.” Luke laughed as he let go of the other's hand, before punching him lightly on the arm. “Alright, back to work.”

Ryan looked at the picture, and as soon as he felt another erection forming, he deleted the said image and went back into capture mode before he got even more turned on. It was his job, and they were paying a generous amount for those shots, so he needed to focus on finishing what he started. There would be plenty of time for him to take care of his own sexual desires later, despite it becoming harder and harder to hide it from everyone.

After the ultimate set of pictures with the last underwear of the day were taken, Ryan was exhausted but extremely aroused at the same time. He told his assistant to go home and that he would print some of those pictures and send some others directly to the fashion brand marketing team. They had an upcoming event to showcase them and depending on the outcome of it, Ryan might have another request for a future photo shoot. But the real reason he looked forward to it was to have the long-bearded model in his studio again.

So, sitting in front of the computer inside his office and putting his glasses on, the photographer connected his camera to it and transferred the incredibly erotic pictures to his hard drive, before opening a folder containing a couple hundred of them. His heart started racing as he clicked on a random one and, as the photograph took over his screen, his hand immediately rested over his crotch. The hard protuberance, under his palm and the denim over it, twitched like it never did before. And now that the crew was gone, he was alone to relieve the pressure he had been feeling against his member through an entire day of work.

“Oh, shit…” Ryan moaned as he finally unbuttoned his pants and unleashed his boner that had been trapped under layers of fabric for too long. He could even make out a damp spot where the head of his shaft was pressing against the front of his boxers, and he realized how much precum he had leaked. “Goddammit.”

But just as he was about to take care of his latent erection, he heard a loud bang on a nearby room. He was alone in his office, or so he thought. Quickly, he stood up and buttoned up his jeans before grabbing a tripod to use it as a weapon if there was indeed an intruder. He then carefully walked towards the other room where the noise came from. Noticing the door was closed, he held the tripod with one hand and held the doorknob with the other, only to be surprised by who was behind it after he opened it.

“Oh, hey. Anything I can do for you, Ohm?” Luke said with a smile while using a wet wipe to remove the oil off his body and looking at his own mirror image. He watched the shorter male place the tripod against a nearby wall before moving his attention back to his own task.

“You’re still here? I thought you left with the… Hold on, did you just call me Ohm?”

“Well, yeah. This is the Ohmega Photo Studio, right? And I heard your assistant call you Ohm earlier today. But if you don’t like it, I…”

“No, it’s fine. It’s just, nobody else calls me that. You can do it, though. I don’t mind.”

“Sweet. Now, all you need is an alpha…” Luke replied with a joke while passing the wipe over his firm pecs and looking at the photographer through the mirror with a rather suggestive expression.

“Wait, what?”

“Nothing. Just thinking out loud.” A smirk was glued to Luke's face, and after a few seconds of them changing glances, he threw the used wipe into the garbage can and turned around, for he had an unusual request for the shorter male. “Hum, can you help me get this stuff off my back? I don’t want to put my shirt on until I get it all off, and there are places I can’t reach. Those assholes from the agency never help me remove it, so I always end up doing it on my own. It can get quite messy, I'll tell you that.”

“Oh, sure. Hand me one of those.” Ryan would be jumping in happiness if he could, but on the outside, he was just having a hard time believing that was really happening. Once he was handed one of the wet wipes, he went straight into the task of getting the oil off the broad shoulders and lower back muscles in front of his very eyes.

“I’m going to take a shower once I get home, but I don’t want it getting on my jacket, and I still wanna go to the gym once I’m out of here, so it wouldn’t be pretty if I was glowing while pumping iron, right?” the long-bearded model announced, noticing how the other was taking his time in getting a feel of his sculptured body, so he took that opportunity to keep the conversation going and stretch his arms, to make the bulges even more pronounced. “You know, from what I’ve heard, they were really impressed by your work. So, I guess we’ll be seeing each other again soon.”

“You serious? This is my first time doing this, so I’m not sure what to expect.”

“Doing what? Wiping a man’s back or taking pics of one that's almost naked?”

“I… I don't...”

“I am just kidding again, dude. Most photographers are dicks when they see they gotta take pics of me in underwear. Once I heard one of them say that was too gay of a job for him and that it would ruin his reputation. But you… You’re different. It’s nice to work with a professional for a change.”

“Wow, that was harsh. And thanks. That’s very nice of you to say.” Ryan replied, not taking his eyes from the exposed skin before him. He made sure he didn’t miss any spot, and as much as he didn’t want to stop, he couldn’t have Luke suspecting he was trying to get advantage of the moment somehow. “It’s done.”

The muscular one turned around once he heard the job was finished. And again, they found themselves just staring into each other’s eyes before Luke stepped forward and took the liberty of removing the pair of glasses Ryan had on him, clearly taking the shorter man by surprise. He could even swear he saw the photographer blush at his action, and that certainly did make him smile at the display of nervousness.

“You have beautiful eyes. Not just the eyes, but mostly the eyes. Have you ever thought about being a model?”

“Oh, no… I am the kind of guy that stays behind a camera, not in front of it.” Ryan could swear the shirtless male could see how red his face was as a reaction to so many compliments in a roll.

“Well, that’s a shame. Thanks for the help, though. And, if we do meet again, maybe I could take you out for lunch?” Luke offered, while putting his tank top on, much for his admirer’s disappointment, before completing the outfit with a leather jacket.

“Really? I mean, yeah, I’d love that.”

“Sweet. I should be going now. I guess I’ll see you later, Ohm.”

“Alright. Bye, Luke.”

“You can call me Cartoonz if you want to. I’ve been called that since I was a kid, and hearing you say my real name is something I’m not used to.”

“Bye then, Toonzy.” Ryan said out of nowhere and cursed himself as soon as he heard the words that came out of his mouth.

“Is that how you wanna call me?” The taller male questioned while tossing his bag over his shoulder and grabbing his helmet.

“Yeah, but if you don’t like it, I can…” The photographer's speech came to a sudden stop when he saw the model come up to him and their faces stood inches apart from each other.

“I like it. Only you can call me that, then.” Luke whispered, taking his time to tease the other a little bit and get a third and last look inside those hazel eyes before walking away. Yet, he stopped by the front desk to get one of the business cards that was above it and put it into one of his pockets. “Oh, and I’m taking one of those. If someone asks me if I know a good photographer, I’ll send them your way. Take care, man.”

The front door closed before Ryan could reply to the second time the model said farewell that night. He stood there, dumbfounded at how he managed to keep a conversation with someone so attractive without many stumbles in his speech. But once he started to believe he had a chance, he went back to his office and sat back down in front of the computer, making sure he had his glasses on again. He was still extremely aroused by it all, but now he looked at the picture with more affection, even touching it with his fingertips while his other hand took care of resuming his previous administrations on his still hard member.

“Toonzy...” He whispered with a smile while daydreaming about the next time they met and their potential date. It didn’t seem that impossible for them to be together now and Ryan couldn’t be happier about it. He had a chance with a beautiful and kind underwear model, and he promised himself not to waste it. All he knew was that he loved every minute they shared the same space, and he hoped to have more time alone with the man of his wet dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. And if you did enjoy it, please consider leaving a kudo and/or a comment. I appreciate them a lot!


End file.
